<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine At Mulder's by Siberianskys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621113">Quarantine At Mulder's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys'>Siberianskys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fox</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Nick Lea Fiction and Art</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine At Mulder's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for allbingo's Spring Fest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex, only his green eyes and upward visible from behind his Buff, walked down the hallway to Mulder's apartment, carrying two cotton bags holding milk, eggs, bread, and produce along with some other odds and ends that he hoped would flesh out the usually meager contents of Mulder's fridge and pantry. He'd never seen the inside of Mulder's freezer, but his best guess was that the bottle of vodka and several frozen meals including two pizzas would fit.</p><p> Opening Mulder's apartment door, he was shocked by the aroma of ham baking wafting through the small apartment. Apparently, Mulder had done a little stocking-up of his own. Carrying the bags into the kitchen, Alex laughed at the Easter basket sitting on the counter top, the stuffed fox staring out at him from amidst dyed eggs, chocolate rabbits, and other Easter candy. If someone had asked him what sort of greeting he would receive from his on again, off again lover this wouldn't have been it. </p><p>Hearing Mulder join him in the kitchen, Alex smiled. "Expecting me?" he asked. </p><p>"You always show up when I need you," Mulder said, wrapping his arms around Alex's torso and kissing the back of his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>